FoxFire and CatEars
by NamiMakimono
Summary: What happens when Kana, an average looking girl, takes in a stray silver tabby cat? OC's


**Well, I got bored..then had one of my wonderful friends proofread for me.**

**I own the whole story and OC's.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Kana got up slowly with a sigh as she was greeted with a quiet home. Her parents were killed in a car accident the year before and she had just now finally adjusted. She noticed the time and quickly brushed her long dark brown hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail as she grabbed her school bag and ran out the front door and locked it.

Her dark brown, almost black eyes, darted around as she ran quickly down the road.

"Meow."

She stopped and looked over to the side where a silver cat sat at the edge of the woods. Kana had always been an animal lover, especially cats, and couldn't resist the urge to pet it.

"Hey there kitty," she said softly and walked slowly towards it. It watched her with its head tilted to the side and mewed again. She couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face as she finally made it to the cat and began to pet it behind the ears. The cat purred and rubbed against her legs as she scratched the top of its head then sighed sadly, all traces of happiness gone, "I'm sorry little one, but I have to go."

She let her fingers run through its silky fur one last time before she stood up and walked off. If she had looked back, she would have noticed the cat tilt its head again with what almost looked like a grin on its face.

Kana sighed as she was finally let out of that hellhole of a prison called school. She almost made it back to her house when she heard a meow again and noticed the silver cat from that morning and couldn't help but smile a little, "Hey there kitty, did you sit there and wait for me?"

The cat moved its head and she could've sworn it nodded then shook her head, "I must've been more stressed than I thought. Cats don't nod." As she walked it began to follow her. She blinked, "Are you going to follow me home?" When it tilted its head to the side she chuckled, "Well, I better get you some cat food then." She looked down at it as she walked towards the grocery store, "How does tuna and cream sound?" The cat meowed happily and rubbed against her leg.

She laughed as they made it to the store, "Okay, but you have to stay out here. I'll be right back." She went inside and grabbed a basket and collected the tuna, cream, and a couple of cat toys. "I must be crazy," she mumbled, "Why am I taking in a stray cat?"

She sighed and paid for her things then walked outside to see the cat had waited patiently by the door. "You waited?" She shook her head then walked to her house and opened the door, "Come on in." She chuckled as the cat seemed to prance in and look around the house. It made its way up the stairs and found her room and looked around. "I'm the only one that lives here, kitty," it heard her call from the kitchen and made its way back down to the kitchen and heard her mumble, "I'm all alone here."

The cat jumped up on the table, mewed, and pawed at her face. She laughed and began to pet it, "Well, not anymore at least." She studied the cat as it sat there and watched her, "Are you a boy or a girl?" It tilted its head as she went to pick it up, "There's only one way to check."

The cat tensed as she picked it up and held it on its back and petted it until it stretched. She caught a quick glance then grinned, "So you're a boy." The cat seemed to stiffen as she held him up to her face. The fur was a dark silver-blue colour with a small 'v' on its forehead. "You're very pretty," she stared into its bright green and blue-flecked eyes. She sat him on the table and opened the can of tuna and put half on the plate and sat it in front of the cat.

It meowed happily and began to eat quickly as it purred. Kana watched him with amusement, "There's no way you're a stray. You're too well fed and groomed to be some ally-cat." She watched as he stopped and turned towards her. She shook her head and sighed, "You go ahead and finish eating kitty, I'm not hungry."

It watched her walk off towards her room then quickly ate the rest of the tuna and scampered up the stairs after her. It came into the room as she came out of the bathroom in a pair of black shorts that were not meant for the public to see and a skintight deep grey tank top.

It tilted its head as she dried her hair and laid down on her bed. She watched the cat stand there then lightly snapped her fingers, "Come on silly and get up here." It jumped up on the bed as she began to pet it. Carefully, she moved him over and pulled the covers up halfway and sighed, "Night kitty." She yawned and gently pet him until she fell into a deep sleep.

The cat watched her carefully until he curled up to her and drifted off to sleep as well.

Kana awoke the next morning with a heavy weight across her stomach and tried to move until she was pulled back into something firm and warm. Instantly, she was awake and noticed a pale creamy arm across her stomach and tried to get free.

"Let go of me!" she screamed and tried to push the arm off of her again. Quickly, she flew out of the bed and stood against the opposite wall and watched as the culprit sat up in the bed and looked confused as well.

He had silver hair that was blue tinted and hung at different jagged lengths from his eyebrows to as long as the base of his skull. Kana narrowed her eyes as she noticed his eyes were the same as her cat's. He was well built and seemed to be around her age with the same creamy pale skin. The only reason she noticed this was that he was, from what she could tell that wasn't hidden by the covers, naked.

"Who are you?" she demanded, with a slight suspicion that it was the cat. She knew she shouldn't have taken it in.

He blinked and looked at the terrified and narrowed dark brown eyes that studied him. That's when he noticed his predicament and pulled the cover tighter around him and looked back up, "I changed?"

She stared at him as he seemed lost in thought and took the chance to quickly grab a bat that was meant for self-defense and held it tightly as she waited for him to notice her again. "What do you mean 'changed'?"

He glanced back over to her then back up slightly as he noticed the bat and gulped, "I'm the cat! Don't kill me!" he screamed as he tried to use the blankets as a shield as she stepped closer.

"How are you the cat?" she eyed him as he shrunk back from her. That's when she noticed something move on his head and watched as he rubbed his head and two silver cat ears popped up from his hair and twitched every so often. Kana dropped the bat as a tail found it's way out from the covers and moved slightly. "Wha…?"

He chuckled nervously, "I haven't been in this form in several years. I thought I was gonna be stuck in my cat form forever."

"Huh?" she had her back against the wall and slid down as she held her head confused.

He watched her quietly as she tried to rationalize everything that had happened and was beginning to hyperventilate. "Calm down," he began as he tried to get closer but stopped when he noticed Kana back further away from him with a scared and confused look on her face.

He fell forward on the bed with the cover still hiding him, except for his tail that swayed slightly like it had a mind of it's own. His ears drooped as he looked down to the floor sadly with his arms folded under his chin.

Kana watched him as she came to the halting conclusion that yes, her new cat wasn't normal and was this…this cat guy. She blinked then stared with her mouth open as she realized that he was fairly cute and around her age. Slowly, she began to crawl over to where he was laying on his stomach at the edge of her bed but stopped and backed up when he looked at her.

He quickly looked down then closed his eyes as he noticed her move closer to him. Kana watched quietly with her breath held as she got within fingers' reach of him and lifted her hand up slowly. His eyes opened quickly when he felt a warm hand gently touch one of his ears.

They watched eachother as she touched his other ear just as gently. She stared transfixed as he began to purr deeply in his throat.

Slowly, she pulled her hand back and sat in the floor in front of him. They stared at eachother as everything began to get tense.

"What are you?" she asked softly.

He stared at her then tilted his head to the side, "I'm a cat demon."

She blinked a few times, "Cat…demon?"

He nodded slowly as she watched him, "Yup, and you must be special if you could make me change back into this form."

She stared at him quietly with one eyebrow quirked, "Wha?"

He grinned, "I can stay in one form or the other for as long as I want to, unless someone strong makes me stay in one form. That's what had happened before you found me."

Her dark eyes watched him as he finished and his ears flicked again, "What's your name?"

He blinked and opened his mouth as he thought, letting her see that his top canine teeth stuck down a little lower than the rest of his teeth then locked eyes with her, "Kiru." She nodded slightly as he watched her, "What's yours?"

"Kana," she sighed as she stood then left the room as she muttered something about clothes. Kiru sat up on the bed with the blanket still covering him. He watched the open door as he heard another door being opened then a few quiet minutes followed by the door closing. Kana came back in with a pair of black baggy pants and a tight deep red shirt. She tossed them on the bed and sighed, "These should fit. They were my brothers."

She watched him for a minute then went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of silver pants and a sleeveless tight purple shirt. Kiru watched her then looked back at the clothes, "Where's your brother?"

She gave him a soulless look before she walked over to her bathroom and mumbled as the door shut, "He's dead." He stared back at the clothes again with a sad look before he noticed that she had grabbed him a pair of boxers too and began to get dressed, leaving the pants undone and stood there as Kana came out and blinked a few times, "Why do you have the pants and boxers that low?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It hurts my tail. I can't make it or my ears go away."

She nodded then walked over, "Can you make your tail go down the boxers and pants for a minute?"

He looked confused but did it as she looked away. When he gave the okay, she walked over and felt where the base of his tail was, earning a gasp and making him jump. "Sorry," she mumbled, "Is that where you would wear the boxers and pants normally?"

He stared at her then nodded slowly. She went over to her desk and grabbed a small bleach pen and studied him carefully then sighed, "The best way would be to get the boxers fixed first. Can you take the pants off first?"

Kiru stared at her as he took the pants off then watched her as she felt where the tail started and tried to stay relaxed as she began to mark on the boxers at the top where his tail started. "How are you not embarrassed that you have a half naked guy in your bedroom?" he questioned as she went to get a paper tape measure.

She looked back at him then shrugged, "Nothing bothers me anymore. Now," she began as she walked closer, "I need to measure the width of your tail. Is there a way that I can do that without you having to strip completely?"

Kiru gapped at her then slid his boxers down in the back and got his tail out. Kana walked over to him and gently wrapped the tape measure around his tail around the base and mumbled the numbers out. He had been watching her until she muttered something else and softly wrapped her fingers around his tail, making him freeze and gasp softly.

Kana came back to her senses and apologized as she walked out and got another pair of boxers and a pair of scissors. She ignored him as she marked on the boxers where the hole would be then began to carefully cut a little outside the line for some give incase it was a little small.

She stared at it for a bit then tossed it over to Kiru, "See if those fit and toss me the other boxers when you get those on." A second later he mumbled something and Kana looked back to see him wearing the boxers and his tail swishing about quickly, "Is there enough room?"

He watched her carefully then thought and nodded, "Yeah."

She motioned for the other boxers and made the same hole in them then stared at the pants, "Put those back on," she pointed to the pants, "and let me see how they sit on you." He quickly pulled them on and watched as she walked over with her pen and looked at everything then marked on the inside of the pants where the top of the hole should start, "'Kay, you can take them off now."

He did quickly and Kana took them away and over to her desk again while he sat on the bed and watched her confused, "Why are you being so nice to me? The last person that seen me this way, ran away calling me a freak."

Kana glanced over at him then back to her work, "Then they were stupid. Nothing bothers me anymore. And I shouldn't have freaked out when I found out about you." She glanced back with a grin, "But you can't blame me for that. What would you do if you woke up with some strange cat guy in your bed?"

He chuckled and ran his left hand through his hair, "I guess not. But why do you say that nothing bothers you anymore?"

She sighed sadly as she finished cutting the hole in the pants and walked over to him, "Here, try them." He stood up and began to pull them up as she sighed, "I haven't been normal for a few years." She studied the hole as his tail swayed happily for the freedom and nodded as she was happy with the way they looked and wrote down the measurements to fix some more of her brothers clothes for him.

"Not normal how?" he blinked then moved his tail some to make sure there was enough room and sat down, happy that there was enough give.

She slumped back in her chair then stood up and walked towards the center of the room, "I'm as normal as you are." Kiru tilted his head to the side as he watched her carefully, he could feel something wasn't right, "My family were killed by someone that was hunting for me."

"What do you mean? Why would someone hunt for a human?" He looked confused as she shook her head and went into her closet and pulled out an old trunk and grabbed something wrapped and began to pull her top off when Kiru freaked out, "What are you doing?!"

She shrugged and pulled her top and pants off, then knelt down to unwrap that package. Kiru could see many scars on her body and a small blue flame tattoo on her lower right side of her back. He tried not to stare at her in nothing but her underwear but couldn't stop his eyes from wandering as she moved and pulled out several pieces of fabric.

Once she was finished, Kana was dressed in a loose fitting kimono that stopped around her thighs. It was deep shades of silvers and blues. "Like I said," she watched him as she sighed and relaxed, a small shine forming around her, "I'm as normal as you are Kiru."

The light began to fade, starting at her head. Her once dark brown hair was now bright silver with a pair of silver ears perched on her head, her dark brown eyes were now a golden-red colour with slitted pupils. Kiru stared with his mouth open as the light went away and he noticed three bushy silver fox tails swishing at different times.

Once he was finally able to regain rational thinking again, Kiru gulped, "A fox demon?"

She nodded, "My family was normal but I wasn't. They still loved and protected me until the end."

He stared at her with sad eyes as her eyes stayed on him, "No wonder I changed back. I've heard that fox demons have strong energy but I've never met one."

She sighed sadly, "I'm the last one."

"Say wha…" he blinked.

Kana nodded, "Yup, there are no more once I die."

"What if you mate? There has to be a chance that you'll have at least one kid that's part fox?" he questioned.

She stared at him as if he had lost his mind, "That's if I can find some guy that will love me like this," she motioned to herself, "not freak out, and won't try to either kill me or turn me over to hunters for money."

"What about another demon?" he asked confused as she sighed and laid down in the floor with her tails twitched in their own rhythm.

"That's how I got most of these scars," she sighed, "I tried to make friends with other demons but they only could see dollar signs when they found out. You're the first one that hasn't bolted to try and tell someone."

Kiru watched her sadly close her eyes and a small tear slide down as she sighed then sat up and held up her hands and carefully made several blue balls of fire form and float around her. She smiled sadly and reached out, catching a fireball, and held it close to her chest trying to feel the warmth.

He watched with his ears and tail twitching in excitement as he watched the fire float around. He had heard stories of fox demons but had never met one. And here was one who had found and took him in. His ears dropped as the fires flickered away and she sadly looked at him with her sunset eyes, "Please stay here. I don't want to be alone any longer."

Kiru carefully got off the bed and sat in the floor in front of her and watched quietly then grinned, "Technically, you found me and took me in. So I am yours now." She blinked confused, "The town I was in before had run me off because they feared me for no reason. I can't do anything other than change into a cat and back. But apparently, that was enough for them to chase me away. I was as a cat for my safety and had just came here when you found me yesterday morning."

Kana nodded some then sighed, "But I'm not going to keep you here against your will. If you want to leave, I won't stop you."

He blinked then lightly bopped her on the head making her look at him with big eyes, "I told you already Kana. You found me as a stray. Which makes me yours."

She stared at him as her ears twitched then gave a small smile, "I guess I need to clean my brothers room then."

He stared at her as she stood gracefully and walked out the door. Kiru stood and quickly walked after her then stopped when he noticed her staring around her brothers' room, everything left untouched like he could come back at any time. That's when he noticed Kana crying softly and gently pulled her out of the room and shut the door quietly.

"I'll stay somewhere other than there Kana," he mumbled as he pulled her into a comforting hug. He noticed how perfectly she fit against him as she cried.

She took a deep breath and Kiru's scent filled her nose. That's when she noticed how easily they fit together and hid her face in his chest to hide a small smile. After a few minutes, when she thought she could control her emotions, she pulled away, "You can sleep in my room on one condition," she held up her finger then grinned, "If you've changed into this form when I wake up, I get one free punch on you."

He pouted as they walked back into her room then grinned, "But because of your energy, I can't stay in my cat form for long."

She snickered at his pouting face then quickly went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stared at her dumbfounded as she leant up towards his face and smirked, "Then be prepared for a lot of hits."

She leant into him more as his arms wrapped around her waist gently. He was stunned as she snickered then leant up and kissed him hard and quickly. Just as he began to respond back, she pulled away and left him pouting again. Kana jumped when she felt a hand on her wrist and gasped as she was spun around to make her face him, "What are you do-!"

He crashed his lips against hers quickly and made Kana sigh happily and him grin.


End file.
